


A Merry All Hallows' Eve

by 0anon0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Pumpkins, Skeletons, Vampires, Vines, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0anon0/pseuds/0anon0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween fic. Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville reunite for a Halloween sleepover in a cemetery. What in the world could go wrong? Post-Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to J. K. Rowling.
> 
> Note: Characters are written as older than 18 years of age.

As the sun began sinking in the early evening, the two youths ran through the gate behind the church into the cemetery. They slowed to a more sombre walking pace, as they passed tombstones varying in age from hundreds of years old to that year. The youths passed the last row of graves, and immediately saw that they were the last to arrive.

"You took your time", Seamus Finnigan said.

The other three boys were sprawled on the picnic rug that someone had thoughtfully brought along. Seamus sat restlessly, fidgeting every few seconds, and constantly changing position. Dean Thomas lay on his back watching the clouds zoom across the sky. Neville Longbottom was looking at a range of plant samples that he had apparently found among the graves. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley slumped down on the free space on the rug. Out of the basket he carried, Ron gave each person a pastry from his mother.

"She wouldn't let me leave without giving me all this food", he explained. "I tried to tell her I was an adult now, but she wouldn't listen!"

"It will be good for a midnight snack!" Dean commented, sitting up.

The five youths had shared a room in the Gryffindor tower at Hogwarts for six years. It had been a few years since they had all graduated, but they still managed to get together for a boys' night or something similar at least once a year. This year, Seamus had suggested a Halloween sleepover at the cemetery. None of the Gryffindors wanted to look like cowards, so they all readily agreed.

They set up two tents for them to sleep in, casting Muggle-repelling charms to maintain their privacy. As the sun finally dipped below the horizon, night settled in, bringing with it the cold. Seamus lit a fire, and the five school friends huddled around it, talking, telling stories and jokes, and drinking from the bottle of Firewhisky that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

By the time it was fully night, the only light sources their fire and the full moon that had peaked over the horizon not long before, they had moved on the ghost stories. Ron had a fair share of them, told to him by his older brothers. None of the boys were scared – or at least, they refused to admit they were. Ron was part way through a particularly scary story about a ghost and his missing skull when they heard a howl in the distance. 

"Are there wolves here?" Neville asked.

"Not as far as I know", Seamus replied unconvincingly. 

"There may be werewolves", Dean said, grinning.

Neville squeaked as another wolf howled, much closer this time. The youths huddled closer together, hoping for warmth from the fire, protection from the outside, or a combination of both. It was clear that all of them weren't too keen on wolves nearby.

As it neared midnight, Ron excused himself to urinate. He wandered among the tombstones, looking for a good place to pee. He paused, looking across the cemetery. The moon was partially covered by clouds. In its light, the tombstones looked like the black teeth of a monster, waiting to crush Ron in its maw. The moon winked down at Ron, seeming to flash orange. Ron shivered, and hurried on. A few meters away, next to a tombstone that looked particularly old, Ron found an old and gnarled tree. He let loose a stream of urine that steamed in the cold air.

"Merry All Hallows' Eve", a voice spoke out suddenly from behind him.

Ron spun around. One of the others, probably Seamus, was playing a joke on him. As expected, no one was there. Ron decided to play along.

"I hope you're having a good Halloween too", he replied.

"It's not so wise for someone so young to be in a cemetery on this night", the voice said, nearly cackling.

Ron didn't recognise it as any of the others. Who could it be?

"I've never been particularly wise, so people have told me", Ron retorted. 

"Let me give you some wisdom, then", the voice continued. "All Hallows' Eve is based on the ancient festival of Samhain. Both are festivals commemorating the souls of the dead. Cemeteries are where the dead happen to congregate every year, for obvious reasons. One custom of Samhain was a sacrifice to… let's just call them the creatures of the night. Normally, it was just fruit or a chicken, but sometimes we liked a bit more."

The voice had taken on a frightening tone. Ron took a step back.

"Where do you think you're going", the voice asked.

As it spoke, a dark shadow materialised from behind the tombstone. Ron saw straight away that is was between him and their campsite. And he had stupidly left his wand back there! Ron took another step back as the shadow approached.

Then, the moon came out from behind a cloud, and Ron saw the being for the first time. The first thing he noticed was that the person was greenish grey. That made him uneasy. He couldn't think of anything that was green, except for merpeople, and he doubted this was a merman. The thing continued approaching Ron, exposing more of itself to the moonlight. Ron saw that its hair was patchy, and missing in large chunks. Its body was misshapen, and looked like it had been put together by a child. Ron noticed that the being was only wearing rags; the rest of its clothes seemed to have rotted away.  As it got closer, Ron could now smell it. The stink was awful, like rotting meat. Ron gulped and took another step back. He now recognised this thing – it was a zombie. He had hoped never to see one in his life. Ron turned to run, but he was too late. The zombie grabbed him. For a rotting corpse, the zombie had a very strong grip. Ron tried to tell, but the zombie forced a hand over Ron's mouth. The smell made him gag.

"Let's make a quick deal", the zombie said, as if it were discussing the weather. "I want a sacrifice for this All Hallows' Eve. I haven't had one in decades. If you cooperate, you will probably survive. If you don't, I can't hold myself accountable for what might happen. And if you try to escape", he added as an afterthought, "I will catch you. Do you agree?"

With no other choice, Ron nodded. The zombie released his hand from Ron's mouth, but didn't release him. Ron took gulps of fresh air.

"Strip", the zombie said.

"What?" Ron asked, unable to believe what the zombie wanted him to do. 

"I said, 'Strip'", the zombie repeated. He let go of Ron, but continued to keep a close eye on him.

Ron could see no other way for him to continue. He didn't doubt that the zombie could catch him if he tried to escape. Slowly, Ron took off his clothes. Soon, he was standing, shivering, only in his boxers. The zombie motioned for him to continue, and Ron reluctantly dropped his boxers as well. The zombie reached down and grabbed Ron's penis, jerking it a few times.

"Get hard", the zombie ordered.

Ron baulked, and tried to pull away, but the zombie's free hand reached to grab Ron's testicles. Slowly, the zombie began to squeeze. Very quickly, Ron gave in. The pain was excruciating. He thought of his fiancé, Hermione, and somehow, given the circumstances, managed to get an erection. As soon as he did, the zombie released Ron's testicles. Ron reached down to make sure his balls were still there, and sure enough, they seemed unscathed, though a bit tender. Meanwhile, the zombie continued to masturbate Ron. The persistent feeling of flesh on his penis was enough to stimulate Ron, and soon he was on the verge of cumming. As if the zombie had instinctively known he was close, the hand was removed.

Now, the zombie pushed down on Ron's shoulders until he was on his knees. When Ron attempted to get himself off, the zombie took Ron's hands and held them over his head. With its other hand, the zombie ripped away the fabric that was wrapped around its waist. A penis, and green-grey as the rest of the zombie, flopped out. It was at least 8 inches long. The zombie pushed its penis to Ron's lips. Ron refused to open them. He wasn't sucking this penis. The zombie reached up and pinched Ron's nose shut. Ron tried to hold his breath, but he could only do so for so long.

When Ron opened his mouth to breathe, the zombie struck. With lightning speed, it thrust its penis into Ron. It slid into Ron's mouth before he could prevent it. The zombie let go of Ron's hands and places both hands on either side of Ron's face. It slowly pushed Ron's face towards its crotch. The zombie's penis hit the back of Ron's throat, he gagged. But the zombie didn't let up. It continued forcing Ron onto its penis, until Ron's face was pressed against the zombie. The smell made him gag again. Now, the zombie began to thrust in and out, gaining speed as time went on. Before long, the zombie was slamming into Ron's mouth as hard as it could. Then, after a few minutes of pumping, the zombie released its seed into Ron's throat. Ron was surprised that it was a bit sweet.

"Thank you for that", the zombie said, and it let Ron slump on the ground. It picked up Ron's boxers from the ground. "If you don't mind", it continued, "I'll take these. My clothes are in no state to be used." Ron could only groan.

When Ron recovered sufficiently to sit up, he noticed that the zombie had vanished. He dressed and returned to their campsite. The fire had died down, and the others had all gone into their tents. Ron entered the tent he was sharing with Harry and Neville, and lay down to go to sleep. When it did come, Ron slept deeply and without dreaming.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean and Seamus entered their tent. It was an old one that they had found in some back alley behind Diagon Alley, but it suited their purpose. It was small; only large enough for two single beds that were placed side by side, a sink, and a small table. They undressed and slid into their beds. After a few minutes of talking, both Dean and Seamus sank into silence, mostly asleep. As they were about to drift off, there was an orange flash from outside. Dean sat up.

"What was that?" he asked, sleepily.

Seamus reached over and hit him. 

"It was probably the fire", he said, his voice muffled by the blanket. "Go to sleep, and stop talking."

Dean lay down again. Except for the crackling of the fire, there was no other sound. Dean and Seamus sank deeper and deeper into sleep. They were so far gone, that they didn't notice the tent flap shift, didn't hear the rustle of cloth or the quiet footsteps, didn't see the tall figure enter the tent and gaze down at them.

The man was wearing a black cape and black shoes. His black hair was gelled back to reveal a widow's peak. He took out a vial of red liquid, and took a sip. The vampire then reached into a pocket, and took out a golden chain with a blood-red ruby hanging off it. The vampire swung it backwards and forwards over Dean's and Seamus' beds, like a pendulum. The youths seemed to wake, and sit up, but they just sat there, staring at the ruby as it swung past them. 

"Do you hear me?" asked the vampire.

His voice was deep and slow, his foreign accent just noticeable. Dean and Seamus nodded in unison.

"Will you do what I say?"

Dean and Seamus nodded again. 

"Get out of bed, and stand in front of me", the vampire ordered.

Immediately, both Dean and Seamus tore away their blankets, slipped out of their beds, and stood at the beds' feet, in front of the vampire. Both youths were dressed only in their boxers, but seemed unaffected by the cold. The vampire smiled, revealing razor-sharp canines. He lay the chain on the table. 

"You", he said to Seamus. "What is your name?"

"Seamus", Seamus said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"And you?" the vampire asked Dean.

"Dean", Dean replied in the same way as Seamus.

"Dean", the vampire said, "I want you to tell me what you think of Seamus."

"Seamus is my best friend", Dean whispered in a monotone. "He's stuck with me through thick and thin; even when I was on the run from You-Know-Who."

He continued in this vein for a few more minutes. When Dean had finished, the vampire turned to Seamus.

"Now you, Seamus. Tell me what you think of Dean."

"I've known Dean forever", Seamus began. "I feel like I can tell him everything." He hesitated.

"Everything?" the vampire asked. 

"Nearly everything", Seamus amended.

"What do you mean?" the vampire probed. "What can't you tell your friend?"

"I can't tell Dean about my feelings for him", Seamus explained. "He wouldn't understand that I love him." 

"Interesting", the vampire muttered to himself, and he took another sip of blood from his vial. He turned back to Dean. "Do you love Seamus?" he asked.

"Seamus is like a brother to me", Dean replied.

"Now this won't do!" the vampire said, a bit annoyed. "You've got a perfectly good specimen over here that you can't let go to waste! You're responsibility, as a friend, is to return Seamus' affections. Do you understand?"

"Yes", Dean replied, his voice still a deadpan whisper.

"That didn't convince anyone. If you want to convince me, I want you two to kiss."

Immediately, Dean and Seamus turned to each other, and pressed their lips together. The vampire tutted.

"Show some passion", he ordered.

Seamus' hand rose to cradle Dean's head. Dean's hands went to Seamus' shoulders, pulling him in. Their mouths moved, their tongues flicked in and out. Seamus moaned in pleasure. 

"That's more like it", the vampire said. He let them continue kissing for another minute, before continuing.

"Ok. On to the next part. Have either of you ever given a blowjob?" Both Dean and Seamus shook their heads. The vampire sighed.

"You", he said, pointing at Seamus. "Kneel in front of me."

As Seamus knelt in front of the vampire, the vampire opened his cloak and undid his belt. His pants slipped to the ground, revealing an impressive penis that stuck out perpendicular to the vampire's body. Seamus barely gave it a second glance.

"You can practice on me. No teeth, but otherwise, it's up to you", the vampire told Seamus.

Seamus polled his tongue out and licked the vampire's penis. He sucked on the head before taking a bit into his mouth. As he continued giving the vampire a blowjob, the vampire gave Seamus advice. When the vampire thought Seamus was good enough, he got the youth to stand and indicated for Dean, who had been standing staring blankly ahead of him, to kneel. Dean was a bit more hesitant than Seamus, but the vampire was able to cajole him into trying. Like Seamus, Dean began just by licking, but soon progressed further. 

After a few minutes, the vampire was satisfied for the moment. He got Seamus and Dean to stand in front of him and ordered them to drop their boxers. Obediently, they did. The vampire smiled as he saw that Seamus was sporting an erection. Obviously, although he was hypnotised, Seamus could still see his best friend, and crush, on his knees, giving his first blowjob. Seamus' penis was long and thin. The vampire grabbed Seamus' hard penis and Dean's flaccid penis and began to jerk them off.

"You can't receive a blowjob if you're soft", the vampire chided Dean.

Slowly, Dean's penis pumped up. It was not as long as Seamus', but it was much thicker. The vampire let go of both youths and stepped back, admiring them. Both Seamus and Dean were muscular, though Dean was a bit taller. The vampire smiled. He liked when he found good specimens. The vampire then directed Dean and Seamus onto one of the beds. 

"Now use the skills that I taught you on each other", he told them.

Dean lay on his back on the bed, while Seamus lay on top of him, head to foot. Each youth took the other's penis into their mouths and began to suck. Simultaneously giving and receiving blowjobs was obviously a new experience for the both of them, as they both began to moan and thrust. Within a few minutes, Seamus, who had been turned on for nearly the whole time the vampire had been there began to cum. He thrust in one more time into Dean's mouth, deeper than before. Without prompting, Dean swallowed as much of Seamus' cum as he could. Seamus kept blowing Dean until Dean came in Seamus' mouth a few minutes later. The vampire wanted to cackle out loud. This was great entertainment. He pulled the youths from each other and sat them at the edge of bed.

"The next thing you're going to learn is rimming", the vampire told them.

He got Dean on hands and knees, and told Seamus to sit behind him. The vampire then instructed Seamus to lick Dean's arse. Soon, Seamus was going at it with gusto. He must have been doing an impressive job, as Dean was moaning, and was hard again. The vampire reached down to stroke his own penis. All of this was arousing, and he wanted his own release. With his free hand, the vampire slid a finger up and down Seamus' exposed arse crack before sticking it inside him. Seamus gasped at the intrusion, pausing rimming Dean. Dean thrust backwards onto Seamus, encouraging him to continue. The vampire moved his finger in, out and around, before adding a second one. Seamus moaned, which caused Dean to moan. The vampire smiled.

After fingering Seamus for a few minutes, the vampire removed his fingers. Seamus thrust back, his hole suddenly empty. But not for long. The vampire repositioned Seamus so that his penis was at Dean's hole, and slowly helped Seamus penetrate his best friend. Once Seamus was successfully thrusting in and out, the vampire lined up his penis was Seamus' arse, and began to push it in. Both youths were moaning now. The vampire leaned over Seamus so that he was positioned over both youths. He lowered his head so that his mouth pressed against Seamus' neck. A quick nip, and the vampire could taste blood. For vampires, blood is an aphrodisiac of sorts; on nights such as All Hallow's Eve, it allows them to transcend their physical abilities. Inside Seamus, the vampire's penis throbbed as it grew larger. The vampire moved to Dean, and took some of his blood as well. The vampire's penis grew some more. This procedure also had an effect on Dean and Seamus as well. It heightened their feelings and emotions. Both were now hornier than they had ever been in their lives.

After all this constant stimulation, neither youth lasted long. Suddenly, Dean came all over the bed. The contracting muscles in his arse brought Seamus over the edge as well, and he came inside Dean. This chain reaction reached the vampire, but he was able to prevent himself from cumming. He got Dean and Seamus to sit on their knees in front of him. Slowly, he stroked his now much larger penis. After a few minutes of stimulation, the vampire came, showering Dean and Seamus' faces with his cum. He smiled as he looked at the two youths, face covered in vampire cum, kneeling in front of him.

The vampire picked up the ruby and chain and swung it again in front of Dean and Seamus. A few final instructions, and they climbed into bed, cuddling. On his way out of the tent, the vampire noticed the youths boxers on the floor.

"I don't think they'll need those", he said to himself.

He picked them up, and on the way past the fire outside the tent, he threw the boxers in and watched them burn.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry woke with a start. He looked at his watch and groaned. It was only 3 o'clock. He looked around the tent. Neville was muttering something about mandrake roots and flitterbloom tentacles. Ron was snoring so loudly that Harry was surprised that he hadn't woken himself out. There was no chance he was going to sleep now. Harry got out of bed, threw on his cloak over his boxers, and slid into his boots. He left the tent and sat in front of the fire. Although it was now no more than embers, it, in conjunction with his cloak, was enough to keep his warm.

Harry was nodding off outside when he heard a clattering. He got up and walked towards the sound. Harry realised that it came from one of the ancient cairns near their campsite. He shivered. It had suddenly become cold. Just a quick look, Harry promised himself, and then back to sleep. He lit his wand. The sounds were coming from the last cairn in the row. Harry raised his wand and approached the cairn. Something glittered orange in the side. Harry hurried closer and saw that it was a bronze doorknob, a strange thing to find in the side of a centuries-old tomb. Hesitantly, Harry twisted the doorknob, and a section of the wall of the cairn opened out. Immediately the noises stopped. Inside was darkness. Harry took a step inside, and shone his wand around. All there was in the cairn were ten skeletons lying on benches, probably undisturbed by any human since they had been interred, and a lot of cobwebs. Harry turned to leave, but found that the door had silently closed behind him. He couldn't even see its outline in the wall.

Suddenly, the clattering began again. Harry waved his around, beginning to panic, as the skeletons sat up. He tried to jinx them, but magic seemed to have no effect on them. They slowly approached, and Harry backed into the wall. As they surrounded him, one of the skeletons slipped Harry's wand out of his hand. Immediately, the light went out, and Harry was left in darkness. He could still hear the skeletons creaking and clattering around the cairn.

Then, Harry got the shock of his life. A bony finger touched him on the cheek. Harry garbled something on the lines of "Stop!" or "Leave me alone!", but it was as if a spell had been broken. Suddenly, Harry could feel tens of bony fingers scraping against his flesh. Slowly, the skeletons removed Harry's cloak and boxers, and somehow got him out of his shoes. Harry didn't know how. The next time he was fully conscious of remembering anything, after the panic had subsided, he was sitting on the ground in the cairn, naked and alone.

Gradually, Harry noticed that is was growing lighter in the cairn. Some form of lamp was being lit. He looked around, and with a shock, realised that he wasn't actually alone. The skeletons were all standing around him, as still as statues. Harry shivered. Now that was naked he could feel the cold. But heat was emanating from the source of light, what looked like balls of flame hovering above the skeletons heads, and soon Harry stopped shivering.

Suddenly, a raspy voice rang out from around him. It sounded like bone rubbing against bone. Harry couldn't tell where is was coming from.

"Welcome, prisoner", the voice said.

"Prisoner?" Harry replied, his voice quavering. "Why am I a prisoner?"

"You trespassed on our soil on this holiest of holy nights, and for that you must pay."

"Pay? How? I have some money back in my tent, if you let me get it."

"That is not necessary. You pay with your life."

"What?!" Harry squeaked. "There must be something I can do instead." He was now beginning to panic again.

A rumbling sound came from all around him. Harry now realised that the voice that was talking to him was the combined voices of all the skeletons. Now they were conversing among themselves. Harry scrutinised the nearest skeleton, but couldn't see it move. In fact, Harry didn't recall seeing any movement at all From any of the skeletons since the lights began shining. They were as still as statues. Slowly, he stood up and looked around. In this stronger light, Harry could now see the outline of the of the door through which he had entered. If only he could get there! Harry tried to push through the circle of skeletons, but they wouldn't budge. It felt like they had been turned to stone. He tried to climb over the skeletons, but as he did so, the bones became unbearably hot, and Harry had to retreat. For the moment at least, there was no way out.

"We have come to an agreement", the combined skeleton voice boomed out, suddenly. "In exchange for your life, we will take your body for a time."

"Great—"

"And if you do not comply", the voice continued, as if Harry had never interrupted it, "death."

Harry gulped. He didn't like these skeletons, and he didn't like this deal they had seemingly made with him without his knowledge. But until Harry found a way to get out, he had no other choice, but to comply. He nodded his head sullenly, looking for any weakness.

"Good", the voice said. "Your first utensil is in the middle of the circle."

Harry spun around. Where he had been slouched on the ground before, Harry now saw a white cylindrical shape around 5 cm long, and a bowl of oil. At first he thought the cylinder was plastic, but then realised that it was bone. Of course, he thought to himself, what else could it be? Tentatively, Harry reached over and picked it up. It was smooth, without any blemishes or deformities.

"What do I do with this?" Harry asked out loud.

"You place it in the sacred human cavity", the voice replied.

"Sacred human cavity", Harry mused to himself. What could that mean. Then it hit him. "This is a dildo", he said, astonished.

"That is the term that some mortal human use", the voice said.

"But, but—", Harry began to protest, but the voice cut him off again.

"Body… or death?", the voice repeated.

They've got a fair point, Harry thought to himself.

On closer inspection, the bone dildo was curved and slightly thinner at one end. It was around 10 cm long. The thicker end had around a 2 cm diameter, and a notch just above the base, where he could grip it. Harry gulped, but there was nothing else that he could do. He bent over, and spread his legs. He coated the cylinder with the oil, and slowly began to push it in. It was surpringly easy, Harry thought. At first Harry felt a bit of pain as the muscles stretched, but from then, it was pretty simple. Proud of himself, Harry straightened. As he did so, all of the skeletons took a step towards him. Harry froze, but that was all they did. 

"Your second utensil is in the middle of the circle", the voice said.

Harry glanced over, and saw two bone clamps connected by a metal chain where the dildo had been. He had not even heard them appear.

"Where do I put these?" Harry asked aloud. The voice didn't reply.

Harry thought he knew. While he had been living alone at 12 Grimmauld Place, he had been doing a thorough clean of the house when he found a couple of boxes at the back of Sirius' cupboard labelled 'Videos'. He played the tapes on an ancient television he found under Sirius' bed, and found that they were all pornographic. Harry watched the videos in one of the boxes, and was fascinated by what he saw. When he began playing the videos in the second box, Harry realised that they were much more hardcore. It was here that he saw nipple clamps similar to the ones the skeletons had given him. In that video, a woman had put them on a man whom she had tied up. Harry had never heard a man moan that loudly before.

One of Harry's hands reached down to remove the dildo. He was stopped by the voice.

"No."

"No? I can't remove this?"

"No."

Harry sighed. At least he was already comfortable with it inside him. He picked up the nipple clamps. Slowly, he put one to his right nipple and stuck it on. The pain was intense. Harry had never known that his nipples were so sensitive. He had to wait a minute before he had the courage to put the second one on his left nipple. It was a strange feeling. It was painful, yet somehow arousing. Harry felt his penis become erect. He reached down to play with it, the realised where he was, in whose company he was in, and his predicament, and stopped himself. There was a sound of creaking bone, and the skeletons took another step towards Harry. Maybe Harry was doing something wrong?

Harry turned around, and saw that something new had materialised in the centre of the circle of skeletons – a bone cock ring. By now, knowing what was expected of him, Harry slipped it onto his penis. It was a bit loose, but when Harry pushed the cock ring to the base of his penis, the ring tightened, causing Harry to yell out. As the cock ring tightened, the skeletons stepped once more towards Harry. By now they were pretty close; Harry could just stretch his hands from one skeleton to another on the opposite side of the circle.

Harry stepped back, and stumbled over something on the ground; it was another bone dildo. It was identical to the previous one, but a bit wider, around 3 cm at the base, and much longer, at least 20 cm, but probably closer to 25.

"Wait", Harry said out loud, as a thought struck him. "What do I do? I've already got something in there."

"You cannot remove what is already on", the voice intoned.

"So I have to put this in with the other one?" Harry asked. The voice didn't reply, so Harry guessed he was correct.

Harry tried to sit on the ground, so that it was easier for him to insert the new dildo, but found that he couldn't. No matter what he tried, he couldn't sit down, go in his hands and knees, or even squat below a certain level. It seemed like there was an invisible barrier preventing him. This must be some advanced magic, Harry thought awestruck.

With no other way to continue, Harry apologised to a skeleton, and placed a foot in its ribcage so that he could get easier access. The skeleton didn't complain; it just stood there. Slowly, Harry pushed the second bone dildo into his arse. It was harder this time, as there was already something in there. Harry could feel his arse stretching more than it had ever done in his life. Like the nipple clamp that were still causing a dull ache in his nipples, the pain caused by this dildo felt good.

Slowly, Harry was able to push the dildo up to its hilt. On the last push, Harry hit a bundle of nerves inside him. Harry saw stars in his eyes as a feeling of ecstasy shot around his body, before settling in his penis, which throbbed. Harry had never been so hard before. If it weren't for the cock ring, he would have cum. When the two dildos were pushed up their hilts, Harry heard a clicking sound. He felt the bases and found that they had merged together. Inside him, Harry felt the dildos rub against each other, which caused them to vibrate. Harry nearly buckled as the dildos, pressed inside of him, vibrated against his prostate, sending more sparks of ecstasy through his body. Harry's hand immediately reached down to his penis, now red and throbbing, and began to stroke it up and down. But the cock ring still prevent red Harry from cumming.

"You next utensil has arrived", the voice announced suddenly, drawing Harry out from his sex-driven needs. He noticed that the skeletons had had taked another step closer without him realising it.

On the floor was a strange devise. It had a ring, similar to the cock ring, but it was a few centimetres tall. On opposite sides of the ring, two loops held a chain, on which was hung a metal ball. Harry picked up the device, and noticed that it was heavy. The ball probably weighed just under a kilogram itself. At once he recognised it from something similar in one of Sirius' videos. A woman had placed such a ring over a man's balls, and hung some weights on it. The man had yelled in pain, but he had also been hard the whole time.

Curious, Harry slid the ring over his balls. Immediately, the ring tightened. Harry tried to get it off, but it could no longer fit over his balls. It wasn't tight, but it also wasn't comfortable. Very soon, however, Harry noticed that the metal ball in his hand was rapidly heating up. Within a few seconds, it was hot for Harry to hold. He reflexively threw the ball away from him as far as he could. This was a mistake. The ball was connected to the chain on the ring, so swung out, then down between Harry's legs. For Harry, the pain was excruciating as a kilogram of weight suddenly pulled down at his balls. Harry held onto the skeletons next to him to steady himself as tears forced themselves out of his eyes. He tried to lower himself to the ground, but the magic wouldn't let him. So Harry stood, in pain, and the ball continued swinging until it stopped between Harry's legs. At that point the pain was manageable. This, however, only made Harry hornier than ever.

Suddenly, Harry felt the skeletons rumbling as they took a step forward. He stumbled, pain shooting through his balls. When he righted himself, he saw a white rod, only a few millimetres in diameter, on the ground. It was only a few centimetres long, and hand a flat nub at one end, probably to hold it.

"What's this?" Harry asked, genuinely surprised.

"This must be inserted into your genitalia", the voice replied.

Harry thought about this for a few seconds and the paled as he realised what the voice meat.

"I'm not putting this into my penis", he said. 

"Are you sure?" asked the voice.

"Yes", Harry said firmly.

"Then, death."

Suddenly, each skeleton was carrying a blade. The metal glinted in the light of the fire balls, making Harry think of being stuck in a mirror maze. The skeletons leant down over Harry.

"Wait!" Harry yelled, terrified. "Fine! I'll do it. Only if there are no more 'utensils', and you let me go safely."

The voice hesitated for a moment, as if thinking, then spoke. 

"It is a deal."

Harry sighed with relief as the skeletons straightened and the blades vanished. Harry slowly picked up the rod, careful not to move the ball connected to his balls. Slowly, Harry pushed the rod against his urethral opening. It slid in with little resistance. The feeling was strange. This was one place Harry had never thought he would never stick something in, and here he was. It wasn't painful, per se, but it definitely wasn't pleasant. Harry pushed in the rod around two centimetres and stopped. He hoped the skeletons wouldn't make him push it in the rest of the way. Therefore, Harry was pleased when all the skeletons did was rumble. It seemed like it was over.

Then, the skeletons took another step forward. Now they had completely surrounded Harry; he could feel bone on every part of his body, and it made him shiver.

"Let me go", Harry said. "You promised." There was no reply.

All of a sudden, Harry felt something move on his thigh. He tried to see what it was, but he then felt the skeletons stroke his all across his body – his legs, his arms, his torso, his face. One of the skeletons gripped the chain connection the nipple clamps and pulled it. Harry gasped as he felt pain rise up again in his nipples. Simultaneously, another skeleton slid a bony finger into Harry's arse, along with the dildos. As if it had pressed a button, the dildos began to vibrate faster and faster. Soon a few more fingers joined the first, stretching Harry's arse even wider. Harry thought that it was going to rip. A skeleton reached for the rod in Harry's urethra and pushed it in further, while another wrapped his hand around Harry's hard penis and began to jerk it faster and faster. A few skeletons played with his balls as another pulled at the weight that pulled them down. 

Harry was bombarded with many sensations at the same time, from tender ministrations to full pain. All the while, Harry got hornier and hornier. He began to thrust, trying to get off, no matter if that was causing the weight attached to his balls to swing back and forth.

Suddenly, the cock ring was loosened. With a loud cry, Harry came, in what was his biggest orgasm in his life, by far. Spent, Harry slumped on the ground, unconscious.

When Harry opened his eyes next, he was in his bed in the tent. Ron was snoring loudly, and Neville was muttering about Herbology. Was that all a dream? Harry thought to himself. Then Harry realised that he wasn't wearing his boxers, which he definitely recalled putting on when he went to bed. He grabbed his wand from the side of the bed and conjured some light. On his bed side table, next to his glasses, Harry could see a pile of white objects. He put his glasses on, and saw the 'utensils' from his dream. Mortified, Harry gathered them up and rushed outside, still naked. He was about to throw them behind a gravestone when he thought better of it. He had enjoyed what had happened, no matter what he told himself. Maybe he could get Ginny to try out some of these things? Harry reentered the tent and thrust the pile of bone and metal objects deep into his bag. Then he crawled back into bed to finish his night's sleep.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Neville opened his eyes as the early morning sun hit his face. He groaned, and looked at his watch. Seven o'clock. It was too early. But now that he had woken up, he couldn't get back to sleep. Neville got up, got dressed, and left the tent. It was chilly outside, so Neville quickly conjured a fire. The flames blazed merrily, and heated him up. Neville lay down with his back to a log strewn on the ground, and closed his eyes. He sat there for a few minutes, absorbing the heat from the fire.

Neville was doused by the sound of crunching leaves and birdsong. He looked curiously around. Neville was distracted by a flash of orange on the opposite side of their campsite from the cemetery. He pushed his way through a few metres of densely packed vegetation before stumbling out onto a field. The colour from the plants growing nearly blinded him; rows upon rows of pumpkins. Neville wandered between two rows, glancing at the plants. He saw that among the normal Muggle varieties of pumpkin were a few wizarding varieties of Creeping Pumpkin. Normally not a threat to anyone, Creeping Pumpkins had been known to attack anyone trying to pick them. He would have to inform the Ministry that they were growing here. 

Suddenly, Neville tripped. Looking down, he saw a pole sticking out from a clump of pumpkin vines. Neville pulled at it, until finally, a scarecrow lay before him. It's clothes were ragged and its head had obviously rotted away years ago. It looked like it had been lying there for some time. 

"You poor thing", Neville told the scarecrow. "No head on Halloween."

Neville grabbed a nearby pumpkin, and with his wand, carved a stereotypical Jack-O'-Lantern face into it. Satisfied with his work, Neville propped the scarecrow up between a couple of pumpkins, and the stuck the head on the top.

Neville was turning to leave to return to the campsite, when he heard a strange sound from behind him. He spun around to see the scarecrow spinning so fast it was a blur. Neville took a step back, away from the spinning arms, accidentally crushing a pumpkin. Soon, the scarecrow slowed down, and stopped facing Neville. Neville noticed that it looked different. Its clothes were no longer tattered, and straw didn't stick out of every available hole. This would have been what the scarecrow would have looked like when it was new. 

All of a sudden, the pumpkin head twitched. One eye winked, and the smile broadened.

"G'day", the scarecrow said. All Neville could do was stare. "My name is Jack", Jack the scarecrow continued. "Thank you for fixing me up."

Jack hopped a step forward on its pole. Neville took a step back.

"H-how—", Neville began.

"It's All Hallows' Day", Jack answered Neville's unspoken question. "Anything can happen."

Jack grin widened even more. Neville gulped nervously. The scarecrow didn't seems to mean him any harm, but still, Neville kept his wand arm at the ready.

"As part of the tradition in the parts that I'm from", Jack told Neville, "we always return favours. What do you want?"

"I don't want anything", Neville stammered. "This was all an accident!"

"Accident or not, I owe you. So, what is it that you need? To kill an enemy? Gold? Or", Jack paused a moment, "do you need help with love?"

"None of those", Neville replied, now irritated. "If you don't mind, I need to head back now."

With that, Neville spun around, and marched back towards the tents and the fire. Jack the scarecrow just watched him go, his face thoughtful.

Neville got all the way to the end of the field when he realised he had been entangled. He tried to take a step, and found he couldn't, because his feet were entangled with Creeping Pumpkin vines. Neville twisted on the spot, sure that it was something to do with the scarecrow, but Jack had vanished. Neville cursed to himself. He must have accidentally stepped on a Creeping Pumpkin without realising it. By now, Neville's legs up to the knees were covered with vines. He pointed his wand at a pumpkin, but thought better of it. Attacking a Creeping Pumpkin with magic never did anyone any good; they were also impervious to most hexes, and would just attack whomever had cast the spell. Neville ripped at the vines with his fingers, but before he could get anywhere, vines had jumped onto his arms. Neville's heart hammered. He opened his mouth to scream, but some vines spread across it, muffling his sounds. Within seconds, Neville was completely covered in vines, and they slowly dragged him under the foliage.

Neville had a strange sensation of fast movement. He saw dappled light flash before his eyes as the vines dragged him along. After a minute, they propped him upright again.

It took Neville a few seconds to regain his sight after being blinded by the morning sun. He blinked a few times, and the view swam into focus. From what little he could see, Neville guessed that he was still in the field. Green foliage scattered with orange pumpkins lay before him as far as the eye could see. Other than that, Neville had not idea is he was next to his campsite, or a few kilometres away by now.

From behind him, Neville heard a guffaw. He tried to turn to see who had caused the noise, but couldn't as the vines were holding him too tightly. There was no need to, though. Jack the scarecrow promptly hopped into view.

"Sorry for keeping held up like this", he told Neville, not at all apologetic. "You wouldn't have let me fulfil the tradition, otherwise."

Jack signalled to the vines holding Neville. Instantly, most of them unwound themselves, and slithered away. However, vines stayed to hold Neville's limbs still and prevent him from escaping.

It was only when the vines were departing that Neville realised that somehow, while he had been dragged away by the Creeping Pumpkin vines, they had stripped him of his clothes. Neville was now only clothed in his boxers. He blushed and tried to say something through the vines that were gagging him, but all that came out was unintelligible sound. Jack heard Neville's attempts to protest.

"It's not my fault", he whined. "If I don't return a favour, then I'll be sucked down under the earth, and not be released for at least thirty years, if not more." His smiled widened. "If anything, it's your fault for putting me in this situation. Anyway, I'll return the favour; it will be quick and painless. Probably. Just wait here a moment, and don't say anything."

Neville didn't feel assured. Maybe it was the pumpkin that Jack had for a head, that now shone with some mysterious inner light. Maybe it was that Neville was still tied up. Not that he could go anywhere or say anything, anyway. Jack hopped off a hundred metres a bent down. He seemed to be preoccupied with something in the ground. Neville strained his eyes, but couldn't see anything.

Neville felt a tickle on his thigh. He tried to push whatever was causing it away, but remembered straight away that he couldn't. He tried to look down, and could just see his legs. A number of vines were now snaking up from the ground, twisting around his legs, and into his boxers. The tickling seemed to move further and further up his leg, until a green shoot poked itself over the waistband of Neville's boxers. The vine was soon followed by tens of others which wrapped themselves around the waistband. Slowly, they began to move outwards, stretching the waistband as far as it could go. More vines joined the ones there, pulling at Neville's boxers. Suddenly, the waistband gave way, and Neville's boxers broke. The vines made quick work demolishing the boxers into tatters of fabric. By this time the scarecrow was hopping back to Neville, his arms filled with pumpkins of different shapes and sizes. He stopped when he saw Neville.

"I thought I told you not to do anything without me telling you so", he berated. Neville tried to protest through his gag, but Jack cut him off. "Not you, the vines! I'm sorry about your boxers, but those vines shouldn't have done anything. They're troublemakers."

As if chastised, the vines retreated to Neville's body, trembling slightly. They didn't return to the ground, but stayed at Neville's hips. Neville was just happy that the vines hadn't touched his penis.

"Hmm", Jack said, his eyes raking up and down Neville's body. "There's a bit of an issue. You should be harder."

He snapped his fingers and two vines wrapped themselves around Neville's penis. Neville yelled into his gag, but Jack and the vines ignored him. The vines pulsed softly, squeezing in all the right places. Within seconds, Neville was hard. After a few minutes, Neville thought he was about to cum. He moaned into his gag. Jack, noticing what was happening, signalled to more vines. One wrapped itself around the base of Neville's penis. The other wrapped itself just above Neville's balls. Both of these vines squeezed tightly. Neville cursed unintelligibly as he was prevented from cumming.

Jack selected a small pumpkins from the ones he was carrying. One hand punched a hole into the side. He then carried the pumpkin over to Neville and slid it over his erect penis. The inside of the pumpkin felt soft and warm, if a bit moist. Once the pumpkin was pushed against Neville's body, his penis completely inside it, Neville get something move inside. His eyes widened, and he yelled into the gag. Jack ignored him, as he bent over a second pumpkin. The inside of the pumpkin moved around, rubbing and caressing. This movement made Neville even hornier, but he still wasn't able to cum.

While Jack couldn't see them, the two vines that had wrapped around Neville's penis to get him hard moved. Their job obsolete, they unwrapped themselves and began to explore other parts of Neville's anatomy. They reached the top of Neville's penis, and rubbed the swollen head, much to Neville's frustration. Then, one vine slipped inside Neville's urethra. It didn't hurt, but it was a bit uncomfortable. Soon, the second vine joined the first. The vines explored the cavity, sometimes retreating, sometimes penetrating deeper. Neville yelled even louder. This time, Jack looked up.

"Don't worry", he tried to reassure Neville. "The pumpkin feels a bit strange a first, you'll get used to it."

Jack lifted up the pumpkin that he had been fiddling with. Neville say that this pumpkin was larger than the one on his penis, with a smooth stem. Jack put the pumpkin on the ground below Neville, and signalled to the vines to position Neville above it. As the vines were lowering him down, Neville realised what was going to happen and tried to pull himself free, to no avail. The pumpkin stem pushed at Neville's arsehole, and soon entered him. Slowly, the vines lowered mobile until the stem was completely inside him. Neville sighed a sigh of relief. At least this would be it.

Neville was wrong. Jack leant down and whispered something to the pumpkin, to quietly for Neville to hear. Immediately, the pumpkin stem began to grow inside Neville. First, in grew longer, pushing deeper inside him until it hit a bundle of nerves, that caused Neville to see stars. Then, the stem thickened, until Neville felt as though the stem was taking up all of the space inside him. The stem stopped growing, and Neville could feel its presence inside him. Just when it felt too much for Neville to handle, the stem shrank. It continued growing and shrinking. Each time it lengthened, the stem hit the sweet spot inside Neville, making him even hornier.

Meanwhile, the vines began working on the rest of Neville's body. The two vines in his urethra continued to move in and out, but other vines pinched at Neville's nipples, or tickled the soles of his feet. Soon, Neville could feel sensations all over his body. It was maddening.

Then, Jack gave his final command. The vines in Neville's urethra slid out. The stem inside Neville's arse moved faster. The other vines seemed to get into a frenzy, moving so fast, that all Neville could see was a blur of green. Finally, the vines around Neville's penis and balls loosened. As if this was a signal, Neville went over the edge, and he came inside the pumpkin. He was mildly surprised that he didn't shoot out the side of the pumpkin.

As Neville began to recover from his orgasm, the vines encased him again, dragging him beneath the leaves. The last thing Neville heard before he was whisked away was Jack thanking him for his help.

Neville popped out back where the vines had taken him. He sat up and saw that his clothes were all lying in a heap in front of him. Neville stood up, now free from vines, threw the pumpkin still on his penis as far away as he could, dressed quickly, and fled back to the campsite.


	5. Chapter 5

The five Gryffindors huddled around the fire in the early morning. Somehow, none of them had been able to sleep well, and none of them were willing to divulge why. Neville had been up earlier than the others, and had made a stew out of some pumpkins he had found. He refused to tell them where, but hinted that he was getting rid of a magical infestation. Harry and Ron were sitting alone in silence, lost in their own thoughts. Dean and Seamus were sitting and talking quietly, heads together, hands clasped to the other's. Neville stirred the pot containing the remnants of the stew.

As they were packing up the campsite, each of the five youths individually noticed that they had an erection. At first, they all put it out of their minds; it was a natural physiological process, and they always were hard in the morning. But after an hour, they were worried. However, none of them felt confident enough to share it with the others. They each promised themselves that they would masturbate as soon as they could.

They traipsed through the cemetery, past tombstones and cairns. Harry reached the gate first.

"I didn't see this last night", Harry said, breaking the silence. "'He who departs from the realm of the dead, must leave a gift behind in his stead'", he read the couplet out loud.

"What does that mean?" Neville asked.

"No idea", Harry replied, and crossed the threshold, out of the cemetery. The others followed Harry.

"What's this?" Ron, who was closing the gate behind him, said. On that side of the gate another couplet was written. "'On All Hallow's Eve, please take heed: release yourself so that you may be freed'. That makes no sense."

At that moment, Harry cried out in pain, and sprang back.

"Something stung me!" he yelled.

"What?" asked Dean, horror-struck.

"I don't know! I didn't see anything."

Seamus put out his hand to where Harry had been standing. A small arc of electric blue lightning sprang from nowhere, shocking Seamus.

"That's our answer", he said. "Magic lightning."

Slowly, the youths traced the barrier of lightning. It made a dome surrounding them. As they continued touching the limits of their space, the dome materialised as a wall of blue sparks.

"I think the dome's shrinking", Neville said slowly.

They looked, and found that Neville was right. Slowly, but surely, the dome was contracting.

"What do we do?" Ron asked.

They took out their wands, trying to hex the barrier away, trying to repel it, trying to quench it. But it was no use. The barrier continued it's inexorable movement towards them. Soon, all five of them were crowded together, trying to avoid the sparks.

Dean was the first to notice the new changes to the dome. He tried to reach out to Seamus, but another barrier had formed between them. Suddenly, between each youth, rose walls of blue lightning, surrounding them on all sides.

"We're trapped!" Dean cried.

All of a sudden, the sparks turned red. Seamus reached out a finger, and touched one of the red sparks. With a small sizzling sound, the sparks shot up his arm and all over his body. Seamus spasmed, and fell to the ground.

"Seamus!" Dean yelled.

Seamus seemed all right at first. He picked himself up. The others avoided touching the sparks. Them, the other four youths noticed that Seamus was sweating profusely and that his hand was shaking. Suddenly, he ripped off his shirt and his pants, and was left naked.

"What happened to his boxers?" Ron asked under his breath.

What was noticeable straight away was that Seamus was hard. His hands rushed down to his groin and began to masturbate furiously. Dean groaned.

A buzz distracted the youths from what Seamus was doing. They turned, and saw that Harry had slumped to the ground and the sparks around him had vanished. It seemed that he had accidentally touched the sparks. When he stood, his face was sweaty, and his pants were already around his ankles. Within seconds, Harry's shirt was off, and he was masturbating with the same intensity as Seamus.

By now, Dean had turned back to Seamus. With a muted cry, he absent-minds my reached out to Seamus. As he did so, Neville yelled, and lunged forward, trying to stop him. Both Neville and Dean were shocked by the Sparks and reduced to quivering bodies intent on getting off.

Ron looked around at his four friends, his eyes wide. A number of questions ran through his head. Why was this happening? What was causing it? And why was no one wearing any underwear today? Ron shook his head, trying to clear it. A lock of his long red hair sliced against a spark. The red lightning shot across and hit Ron's scalp. He slumped, his mind wiped clean.

All five youths were standing there, hands stroking their penises, trying desperately to get off. They were so focused that they were blind and deaf to the others and anything around them. Unseen by the youths, the sparks coalesced above them, an ominous red cloud. Slowly, it lowered until it covered the Gryffindors' head and torso, moving down until they were obscured from sight. This time, the sparks didn't cause them to collapse. However, they could feel small electric shocks from the lightning as it hit their skin. This was enough to push all of them over the edge. The youths came hard, unbeknownst to them, at the same time. They slumped, either on the ground, or leaning on the gate, as the sparks dispersed. When they were were next conscious of their thoughts, the youths noticed something odd. There was no trace of their cum. It was as if the lightning had taken it away. Harry sat up shakily. He looked around at the other four Gryffindors. Neville was standing, looking bewildered. Seamus and Dean were on the ground, hugging each other in relief. Ron was bright red, and avoiding everyone's eyes. Harry tried to speak, but all that came out was a croak. He cleared his throat.

"Let's not talk about this to anyone", he said.

As if that broke a spell, the five of them looked around guiltily, and rushed to put of their clothes. Without stopping to take a look around, they went their separate ways home. It was thus that they failed to notice a few watchers in the cemetery who had enjoyed their show, and had appreciated their final gift to the dead.


End file.
